Amanda's Last Stand
by terrycotta50
Summary: A different ending to Saw 3. Amanda lives and continues on with murder. This is my first fan fic so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda's Last Stand**

Chapter 1

Everything happened in such a blur that it seemed like time had stopped for them so they could understand all of it. Amanda had came close to shooting Lynn but Jeff tackled Amanda causing her to shoot the ceiling instead. Under the threat of Jeff, Amanda unlocked Lynn's collar but kept her in the room. John had begun speaking to Jeff starting the last part of his test. Jeff kept calm until John had asked for forgiveness. Then Jeff fired the only bullet out of his gun killing Jigsaw only allowing enough time to play a tape. A loud explosion resulted from the collar going of and Amanda dropping her gun.

As the smoke cleared Amanda attacked Jeff. She barraged him with punches. When he fell she kicked him into the wall. Jeff reached for the gun Amanda had dropped. She saw him move then smashed his hand with her boot.

Lynn pulled Amanda away from Jeff. She helped up her husband, examining him. Amanda was still steamed. She took her gun and aimed at Jeff. Lynn restrained her against the opposite wall.

Lynn kept her hand on Amanda's shoulder. She spoke in a calm voice. "Amanda, you need to calm down. Just stay-"

"Calm down?!" Amanda screamed, "That bastard just killed…H-He just k-killed…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She began shaking then slipped down the wall. She hit the floor sitting down. She breathed frantically. "H-he…k-killed…J-j-j." She still couldn't say it.

Fear consumed Amanda. Her heart raced so fast she thought John would be able to hear it in hell. She was breathing hard almost hyperventilating. In an instant everything in Amanda's world fell down.

Thoughts of her life filled her head. Memories of being beaten came first. She cringed remembering every blow she had every taken. Her memories of jail came next. She thought about cutting herself and trying drugs for the first time in her jail cell. As she began recalling more recent memories her breathing became harder and her heart beat faster.

Amanda allowed herself to slip further down the wall. She remembered waking in the jaw trap. Then killing the drug dealer. She shook harder hyperventilating. Her next memories were jumbled. She could remember John asking her to help him. Then she thought about the house. She still had small faded scars from some of the needles.

Lynn kneeled in front of Amanda. She knew Amanda was having a panic attack. After forcing herself to, Lynn placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Lynn comforted. Amanda tried to nod but continued to shake. Soon tears poured down the girl's face. "Amanda. You're okay just stay with me. Try to think of a happier memory maybe something you and John shared."

Hearing John's name made Amanda even worse. There was tightness in her chest restraining her unsteady breaths. He heart beat tightly. She tried remembered a good thing that happened but she blacked out any good memories and only thought of the bad ones. Lastly she thought about everything she had done before and everything she had to do now.

The panic attack finally took its toll. Amanda couldn't breath. When she tried only harsh painful coughs escaped her mouth. She then turned away from Lynn to vomit. She started coughing blood. Lynn placed Amanda on her side trying to hold her down as she went in to a seizure.

Jeff watched Lynn. He hadn't seen his wife work before. It was miraculous. Looking around he could see crude medical equipment around the man in the middle. Carefully piecing everything together he concluded that his wife must have been held hostage by the exploding collar to nurse the man. The girl, Amanda, may have been the older man's daughter and made sure nothing went wrong. Lynn must have been through hell with this girl yet was trying to save her.

Jeff stood up to look at the man. Blood soaked through his yellow shirt, staining the blue bed sheets. A bandage was wrapped around his head. He looked at the place where the bullet pierced his chest. Then Jeff understood the truth. This man and Amanda had set up the traps. They had kidnapped his daughter.

Amanda made it through the seizure. Blood dripped down the corners of her mouth. She calmed down. She was facing the wall crying. Lynn stayed next to Amanda.

Abruptly Jeff rushed to Amanda almost knocking over his wife. He picked up Amanda and pinned her to the wall with one arm. The other arm held the small saw blade. "Where's Corbett?" he yelled "Where's my daughter? Where the hell is she? You better tell me now or I'll kill you with this blade."

"An hour ago all you cared for was your son and he's dead." Amanda snarled, "You didn't care about your wife. I pretty sure you forgot your daughter even existed."

Without realizing what happened she screamed noting the saw protruding from her right shoulder. She grasped the blade and threw it across the room. Jeff punched Amanda knocking her into the table. She crawled along the floor. In an unseen move she pulled Jeff down. His head made a sick thud against the cement.

Amanda grabbed her gun from the floor. She refilled the gun with bullets she carried in case the one she had didn't kill Lynn. Then she sat across Jeff's stomach holding the gun in his mouth.

Between unsteady breaths Amanda said. "You want to see your daughter?" Jeff weakly nodded. "The tape recorder. Where is it?" Jeff saw it on the ground. It must have fallen when Jigsaw had died. He reached the recorder which Amanda took quickly. She smiled then took the gun out of Jeff's mouth and placed it on his heart instead.

With the crackle of static the tape started from where it had ended. "The game I want to play requires some deep thinking. You've had your revenge on those you believe responsible for your son's death. You also killed me for your wife's suffering. However you can escape this building with your only family: your daughter. There is a way out of here, Jeff. Can you find it and save your daughter, Jeff? Let the game begin."

"Only family? I wonder what he means by that." Lynn asked.

"You were supposed to die." Amanda explained. She stood up and helped Jeff up. Although he initially refused he thought it was a nice gesture.

Amanda picked up a wax covered tape and showed it to Lynn. "This is the right tape. It may not be ruined. You two start looking for the key out. I'll try to fix this."

Lynn nodded in agreement. Jeff shook his head no. Lynn hit his shoulder. "Corbett's life is on the line." She whispered. He groaned, "I better find my daughter."

_Our daughter, _Lynn thought.

Amanda nodded. "You will. Now start looking." She began picking at the wax on the tape then stopped realizing something was wrong…

She walked toward John's bed not looking at the dead man. She shut off the heart monitor which was still emitting a smooth tone. She removed the machines from John then at on the edge of his bed. Tears filled Amanda's eyes. She bit her lip.

The memories of everything she and John have been through were vivid. The fact John cared so much was foreign to her. Amanda had never been truly loved by anyone before. She felt John was looking out for her. She kissed his cold forehead. Letting go had to be done.

Almost furious Amanda covered the dead man. She looked at the walls. John's, no, Jigsaw's work was everywhere. "Where to start first?" she whispered. Looking at a wall she attacked the drawings.

Lynn and Jeff rushed opening drawers and cabinets. Jeff threw aside anything in sight. Lynn inspected everything. She found a few trick tapes that taunted her mistake. Five minutes passed then Jeff found a small box full of keys. He eagerly began trying the keys inside.

Amanda continued destroying the work on a wall. In a rage she tore down the poster of the human body. When the poster several tiles fell down from the top row.

Amanda hit the tiles breaking more of them. She tackled the wall with all of her force. The section where the poster covered completely collapsed. A wooden door was six inches in the wall.

Amanda looked at it. "Well, how about that? It seems John has some secret places I didn't know about. What a bastard to hide stuff like this."

"You didn't know about this?" Jeff grunted as he tried another key on the door. The key moved a little then got stuck.

"I need a little help with this door." Amanda said.

Lynn joined Amanda so did Jeff. They hit the door with enough force that it came off its hinges. A pitch black tarp covered the entrance. Amanda pulled back the tarp as if it was a bomb.

All three people stopped as the tarp hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One of Jigsaw's traps was laid out in the narrow hallway. It was a labyrinth of tripwires connected to ten shot guns on the ceiling. The goal of this game was similar the razor wire cage. A path was laid out and the subject needed to find a way out without setting off the guns. Just like the razor wire maze someone here had also died. The trapped man was so decayed nothing about him was determinable.

"Did you build this, Amanda?" Lynn asked

Amanda shook her head. "This is John's. We came to this factory three weeks ago. He was healthy enough to set it up then." She peered at a tape recorder inside the maze. She wove her hand through the wires nearing the recorder. She hit the play button before pulling her hand out and hitting the dead man.

"Hello, Kyle." The tape begun. "I want to play a game. For most of your life you crawled through tunnels, toppled down doors and eluded police to get the possessions you desired. Some of the things you kept but most you sold. You can say that I want to test your true abilities as a thief. Around you are wires. Above you are guns. Certain wires will trigger the guns sending bullets through the maze. Your goal is simple get out before the timer goes off. When the timer does goes off all of the guns will go off and the police you eluded will get there chance at capture."

Lynn looked disgustedly at the trap. Even years of trauma patients couldn't prepare her something this gruesome. She shook her head then walked out of the room. Jeff followed her out. He was familiar with Jigsaw's traps so it didn't surprise him so much. Amanda stayed looking at the trap.

Each wire was delicately run from the ceiling to floor and walls. The location was perfect. Once the man Kyle got out he would find himself in John's room. Also the irony was clear. He'd have to crawl through the maze like he crawled through tunnels. When he reached the end he would topple down a door. The guns were a symbol of the police so Kyle still needed to elude the police.

Considering the fact nothing of Jigsaw's could remain Amanda took a knife from her back pocket. She found the main wire to the trap. Nothing would happen if it was cut because the guns had gone off not one bullet remained. She was about to cut the wire then stopped.

Amanda knew what she was doing was wrong. John was dead now. This meant she had to follow the rules. Looking at the body a last time she carved a puzzle piece out of the man's rotted back showing he not had the needed instinct of survival.

As Amanda placed her knife back in her pocket it got caught on something. She put her hand in her pocket. She moved her fingers and felt an odd-shaped metal in her pocket. Without looking Amanda cut away a layer of fabric in her pants. She knew as soon as the metal hit her it was the key. Some how John was able to sew it in.

_That's the last straw. _She thought. Looking at the wax tape she furiously picked clean the heads. She pushed the tape in the recorder. It cracked before delivering a broken message.

"Congratulations - - - -. If you - - - - to this tape then - - - - died or can no longer speak. Either way I made - - - - congratulate you. - - - - succeed in my legacy - - - - your choice. - - - - live a normal life. - - - - lead the way - - - - win any way you can. I want - - - -choose to do I will always love you - - - -."

The last line repeated to Amanda long after the tape ended. She took a breath. Any emotion she felt she pushed away. Sitting quiet in the closed hallway she let go of her last feeling.

"No more games, John!" she cried. "You said yourself 'those who don't appreciate life don't deserve life!' I only lived for you! I gave everything to you. Everything! I have nothing left! No choice! I'll go on with your fucking dream. But I'll do it my way. Okay? Can you hear me? You have no more control!"

In the main room, Jeff and Lynn had resumed looking for the key. Both of them heard Amanda yell. They didn't mention it to each other but they felt bad.

Jeff started pacing. He realized how horrible a mistake he made. In his own battle he had mercilessly murdered someone that meant a lot to someone else. The same way the driver killed his son. His only intent was to get revenge. Instead he became the same person he wanted to kill.

Being discreet Amanda opened the door. She cleared her throat. "I found the key." She said faintly. Shuddering she handed the key to Jeff.

"Where was it?" Jeff asked.

"Your daughter is dying." Amanda coldly reminded. She also wanted them to ask no questions. "I don't know her exact location but she isn't in this building. Do you want to save her? Do you want to see your little girl?"

Lynn nodded. Jeff walked in front of Amanda trying to threaten her. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Your daughter has less than one day's air left. I can take you there now. Under the condition that you don't bring anything aside from the clothes on your back with you. No wedding rings, watches. Anything you have from here stays here. Is that clear?"

The married couple looked at each other with uncertainty. They quietly agreed by removing their wedding rings. They removed everything else aside from their clothes. Jeff then took out the torn picture from his pocket. He arranged picture on the counter looking at every smiling face.

"Are you ready?" Amanda asked. Lynn responded quickly. Jeff broke away from the picture. He was ready to leave. Amanda pulled the cloak from the end of John's bed. Covering herself with the black and red cloak she led Lynn and Jeff out of the factory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two nights before below the city, Rigg stood examining the rotting body of Kerry. She had been dead for over a week but Forensic Hoffman could tell it was her immediately. The worst part was she was in one of Jigsaw's traps.

_Kerry,_ Rigg thought. _Why did Jigsaw pick you?_

Hoffman looked at the trap. It was beautiful. Everything designed perfectly. The harness was hooked delicately to each rib. When the timer went off the trap's "wings" tore open Kerry's torso.

When Kerry had gone missing Hoffman took place and began researching Jigsaw's traps in her absence. Razor wire mazes, death masks, a person smeared with flammable jelly, the chain room, and many more, Hoffman classified them as Jigsaw's death traps. The security devices were the electrified stairway in a steel factory, and 4-shotgun trap in a mannequin factory. The traps that interested Hoffman the most were what he called house traps. The bathroom and nerve gas house.

In his research Hoffman also took notice of the survivors. There were only two so far, Daniel Matthews and Amanda Young. Daniel had a rough time. He was still a teenager and going through an experience like his took a lot out of him. Daniel currently lived in a mental rehab center close to his mother. Daniel's father, Eric, had disappeared.

Amanda Young was the first survivor. She kept out of the media's eye after giving a police statement about how she lived through the trap. No one heard anything from her until she had woken up in the nerve gas house. There she escaped her second trap and helped Daniel out. Then she disappeared again. Hoffman had kept his eye on her as well.

"So what do you have?" Rigg asked Hoffman.

Breaking from his momentary thoughts Hoffman blurted out, "Kerry didn't have much of an escape. The harness was hooked to her ribs. She had a key." He shined his flashlight on the key. "The key did unlock the harness but getting it off her ribcage…well that was impossible."

Rigg nodded, "I still can't believe it. First Eric, now Kerry. There are too many questions. Is Jigsaw after the entire police force? Why does he kill people this way? How is he still alive? But most of all, how can he do this?"

Jigsaw was Rigg's number one enemy. He had lost two friends because of him. Everyday he tried to find some connection. Some way to get Jigsaw put away for good. Still he had nothing. He was beginning to think that all his work was worthless.

Rigg kept circling the trap in disbelief. Considering Jigsaw's philosophy Kerry appreciated her life. She loved her job especially. Never did Kerry say her job was second. She only had a few friends and never kept and good relationship. Otherwise Kerry did appreciate life.

"He isn't doing anything." Hoffman picked up a piece of paper from the ground. He showed it to Rigg.

More unbelievable evidence. It was a picture of two people in a park. One was an elderly man. He had thin hair and looked sick. Sitting with him was a young woman with medium length light curly hair. A red circle was drawn around the woman's face they were both smiling; it even looked like the woman was laughing. It was easy to understand Jigsaw there but why was the girl in the picture?

"This picture shows John Kramer and Jill Tuck." Hoffman clarified, "It perfectly clear to see that Jigsaw had an assistant, a helper, maybe even an apprentice."

Rigg let out a breath. "We have to find that girl."

Hoffman held tight to the picture. He kept calm knowing he had just made a major break in the case. For the first time in months he was ahead of Kerry. When Kerry's corpse was placed on a gurney Hoffman squeezed her acid burned arm then let her go.

"Rigg, I have a little deal for you. How would you like to follow me on this case?"

The next morning, Hoffman drove his worn car up the driveway. Rigg sat in the passenger seat dressed professionally in a black suit. They hadn't talked the entire drive. The night before they decided on asking their own questions, on their own time.

The blonde woman, Jill, opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked. A twinge of annoyance was in her voice, as with a southern accent.

"We're with the police. I need to ask you some questions." Hoffman began.

"Is this about Charlie again? I told that boy to stay away from the car."

"No." Rigg cut in. "This is concerning the Jigsaw Killer. We have you listed as a person of interest. Now you're not in trouble or anything. All we need is to get some information."

"Jigsaw Killer? That sounds like some sort of video game."

Hoffman cuffed Jill when she said that. "You're under arrest. We need you at the station immediately."

"She didn't do anything!" Rigg protested

"Yeah, well, we can do it your way but for all we know Jigsaw is building more traps and taking more victims." Hoffman yelled. Rigg just looked at him then put Jill in the back of the car.

Unfortunately Jill had very little information to give. She had dated John Kramer for two years. Then they broke up. A few weeks later John found out he was sick with cancer. She never heard from him again.

Even within the relationship there wasn't much to use. Nothing was out of the ordinary. John was in fact very ordinary. He had a job as a toy maker. He lived paycheck by paycheck in a small house outside the city.

After questioning Jill Hoffman sat in his office looking over John's record. Rigg came in shortly with a thick folder. He had visited the hospital earlier.

"It's Kramer's medical record." He explained, "The real one was somehow stolen. Luckily, the hospital had a back-up."

Hoffman flipped through the record. Brain scans, x-rays, routine checkup dates and MRI results filled the folder. Granted they had no new information. _But Kerry never thought of this, _Hoffman thought. "Good work. After October 23 the routine checkups stopped. Any idea why?"

"He was in a car accident. He was in for two days. Made a friend in an orderly named Zep. According to the nurses, John didn't move much he just watched the other patients."

"Which patients or did you not think of that?"

"I did ask. I did some research on some people there. Paul Stahlberg, Amanda Young, and Mark Rodriguez were admitted. Paul cut his wrists. Mark was faking illness. You know the story on Amanda. Dr. Gordon diagnosed John Kramer. Then there is Zep.

"The nurses said Zep quit his job as an orderly for personal reasons. He was never seen by anyone after John stopped going to the hospital. Think he could have been the one to build the trap?"

"Yeah. Maybe. When was the last time someone cleaned the sewers?"

"Seven months ago. Why?"

Hoffman added the record to the Jigsaw case file. He stared into space then said, "A majority of Jigsaw's traps took place in the sewers. We need an entire crew of people down there. I want every last twist and turn thoroughly checked. I want DNA samples on everything you find. I also want to see that kid Daniel again. I need him to take us back to the house he was held in and show us everything. And everything must be in order by tomorrow."

"That's a great idea. Except we can't do that!" Rigg yelled. "Do you have any idea what that takes? Maybe a week to get the request. The kid's in another state. You're out of your fucking mind if you think this can have this done by tomorrow."

"Rigg you are missing the point. We have a chance at Jigsaw. The Jigsaw Killer. Do you know what that means? We can have him in prison. He will be punished for killing those people. For abducting Matthews. For killing Kerry. We have everything don't miss out on it."

"Fine but I want input. Get Amanda Young here. She knows something. And have entire team search every abandoned factory."

"That's the idea." Hoffman said approvingly

That night the entire city heard about the capture plan for the Jigsaw Killer. Every person was ordered to stop everything. Working in the sewers was a risky operation so as a precaution all supplies would be handed out by police only. The plan was in full operation next morning. The same morning Amanda had led Lynn and Jeff inside a rigged car factory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All night Lynn, Jeff, and Amanda crawled around the city. They avoided every person they encountered. They stayed put of light and took back ways.

The car factory was in the nicer part of the city. A few weeks before Amanda set up the factory has her lair. Making the factory perfect took some time. She used spare car parts to make traps. She also needed to set up walls to make a challenge for her first independent game.

"Corbett is somewhere in this building, right?" Jeff said, "And you don't know where?"

"Not a clue." Amanda lied. She needed to stall them more.

"I guess we need to start finding them." Lynn murmured. She saw an envelope with her name and pulled it off. She read the note out loud. "Greetings Lynn. There are two things with this note you are familiar with. One: Syringes. Two: Anti-depressants. But which syringe hold your life depending drug? Be careful in your choice. The other two syringes hold a lethal poison that will kill you if you pick wrong."

Lynn held the three syringes in her hand. Each one was covered with dark paint so there was no visible difference. She considered trying one but saved them for later.

It was clear to Amanda that she needed to leave these two alone. Once she was sure no one was her she slipped out the front door locking it. She had a few last minute things to take care of.

Rigg sat his desk nervously tapping the desk. The entire SWAT team was ready to go. All of the detectives rushed outside thinking of any connections they may have forgotten. Half of the police were enforcing the new supply rules. The other half of police were interrogating former murder suspects that have may anything to do with the case. Hoffman was nowhere to be found. He ran out earlier without saying anything.

Amanda Young walked in Rigg's office dressed in a navy blue hoodie and black cargo pants. Her boots made no sound as she walked around. "Someone said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please sit down." Rigg gestured to the chair. He was dressed in an old suit to look professional.

"No thanks. I'll stand. Now what do you want? I have stuff to do."

"A few months ago we caught the Jigsaw Killer in the old Wilson Steel factory. Unfortunately he escaped. We believe he took Detective Eric Matthews with him as a hostage." Rigg paused.

Amanda shivered when she heard Matthews' name. "Why should I care about this?"

"Detective Matthew's son, Daniel, was in a vault. Also we found videos from a house. According to the video and Daniel you were there and helped him escape. He gave a vivid description of what happened. Everything matched the videos. I want your version of the story."

"If you have an accurate description I have nothing to tell."

Rigg started losing his patience. "Could you at least tell what happened after you Daniel left the bathroom?"

"I gave the antidote to him. He passed out. I thought he was dead so I left him."

"By doing that you left him for Jigsaw. He was held in the safe for three days!" Rigg yelled. At the same time a young man stood in the doorway.

"Not three days. Four." The young boy said. He held out his hand. "I'm Daniel Matthews."

Rigg took his hand and shook it. "Just call me Rigg."

The boy hadn't changed aside from a hair cut. Amanda just waved and crossed her arms. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"As long as you're both here I should ask this now." Rigg said. "We are taking much more interest in the Jigsaw case. We wanted to know if you could show us where the house and bathroom."

Daniel immediately agreed. "I'd love to. You're coming too right, Amanda? We can finally get Jigsaw caught."

Amanda chuckled. "This isn't a high school field trip. We're visiting a crime scene. I don't think we'd be safe going anyways. Jigsaw may have rigged the house for another round of traps."

"That's why you can go with the SWAT team." Rigg proudly announced, "Besides Amanda you the only one who knows where the exits are."

An hour later Amanda sat reluctantly next to Daniel in the crammed SWAT van. She decided to go in case she ended up a suspect. Like everyone else in the van she was covered in protective clothing and gas masks even though it wasn't necessary. She knew for fact that the house was perfectly safe aside from some used traps.

Finally they came to the old house. Amanda could hear Daniel take a deep breath as the truck stopped and the door opened.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Seven months." Daniel whispered. "Seven months ago in this house they knew nothing. Now every cop in this city has an idea how to get him. I didn't think it was possible for them to catch Jigsaw."

Amanda whispered back, "I always wondered about the killer. I could never get a good night's sleep. Thought I'd wake up in another trap. Seemed like he wanted me dead." She stopped herself there. Daniel wouldn't understand the rest.

"Who knows? Maybe today's the day Jigsaw is put away." Daniel smiled. Then got out of the van. Amanda smiled a little. She let out an anxious breath before jumping out of the van. There was no easier way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The SWAT team knocked down the door to the house. Two head officers covered Daniel and Amanda. Once everything was clear they asked Amanda and Daniel to step forward.

Daniel explained what happened in the foyer. Amanda filled in little details Daniel couldn't remember. Previous experience with police reports made her believe it was important.

The next room they inspected was the basement. A sickening odor of a decayed corpse filled the room. Amanda and Daniel both shook at seeing part of Obi's dead body piled on the floor. Not even thinking Amanda explained how Xavier started looking for numbers on the back of people's necks.

Upstairs Amanda showed the location of the needle pit. She shakily explained what happened in the room. She showed small unhealed spots left by the needles on an officer's request.

For the first time they came across the Razor Box Trap. Addison's remains, like Obi's, had fallen out of the trap. Amanda chose not to share the details of the trap.

While searching the house the police ran into a few traps Amanda forgotten about. There was a strange iron trap for Addison. Laura's trap involved crawling in the attic. Jonas' trap required reach across an electric fence to grab is antidote.

Lastly, Daniel showed the group where they woke up in and later used to escape the house. Gus and Jonas still lied in the middle bathing in their blood. Police examined the evidence all around. They made comments on everything including the gun used to shoot Gus.

"What we have so far is the same as the report." Rigg announced. "All of the victims died in the same matter as the video. Nothing was altered. Which leaves us to the last one Xavier."

"He died in the bathroom. The one down that door." Daniel whimpered. "I think we went through some sewers. Everything was such a blur."

"I'll show you." Amanda mumbled without prompting. Rigg stopped her from moving.

"We should wait for Hoffman." Rigg instructed, "He's the one who wants to see this. In the mean time I guess we should wait outside."

In took an hour for Hoffman to arrive at the house. None of the SWAT officers or detectives that ran the investigation pressed for any more answers. Daniel talked to Amanda about what he has been doing in Montana. Amanda wasn't listening. She had bigger plans she need to think about. 

When Hoffman arrived he walked directly to the safe first room. He didn't say anything until he got to hidden door. "Lead the way, Amanda."

Amanda lifted the door. She ignored the staring eyes and descended quietly down the stairs. Distant police chatter echoed through the hallways. Remembering to avoid any dead bodies, mainly Matthews, Amanda led the group to the bathroom. She pulled the door open releasing the putrid odor. Amanda heard every cough or gag as they entered.

It was still horrifying to be in the bathroom. Adam and Zep's bodies were close to being completely rotted. Dr. Gordon's foot stayed in its shackle rotting away. Xavier was still lying in the bathroom. Detective Matthews' chain was empty in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my, God." Rigg whispered. "What…What's this?"

"One of Jigsaw's first games." Hoffman replied. "There were two men chained to the bathroom. The man chained in that corner is Adam Faulkner. In that corner was Dr. Lawrence Gordon. From the looks of it Dr. Gordon sawed his foot of to get out. Adam was shot in the shoulder. We need further investigation on the man near Adam.

"According to Daniel's testimony, this man Xavier driven them to the bathroom. Daniel passed out but when he woke up he slashed Xavier's throat. Amanda we haven't got your description."

"He cut the number off his neck." Amanda whispered. She was taking several steps toward the door. She had her hands in her pockets. Halfway out the door she sobbed covering a very faint beep.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry." Amanda answered. She put on a gas mask. Holding the mask with her right hand she threw a steel bomb that detonated in mid-air. "That bomb is filled with leftover Sarin. I multiplied its power. It kills quickly so I better get out of here."

Amanda ran out of the room. She slammed and locked the bathroom door. Amanda thought about the locks after remembering it was easy to escape. She held her breath the entire time even with the gas mask on.

_And so I kill again._ Amanda thought. In the quiet she sewer she heard the yells inside. She heard Rigg scream something that was choked off. Several times somebody hit the door trying to get out.

"You're stuck in there forever!" Amanda taunted. "See John? I told you I could do it. These people did not want their life. So I gave them what they wanted: Death." After she heard the last person choke she left. By now Corbett was dead and Jeff's game would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeff sat on a conveyor belt in dismay. He was losing his mind. Amanda was nowhere to be found. Lynn sat in a corner holding an envelope. What hurt Jeff the most was his daughter may be dead now.

Every door in the factory was locked. Jeff tried opening each one. There were no clues hidden or out in the open. Jeff looked everywhere. Out of hope he turned on the loud speaker, hoping for a clue. It squeaked then remained quiet.

Without out warning a message began out of nowhere. "Jeff, you are running out of time. I set up an obstacle course which if you complete you will find your daughter. Each stage will be a little harder than the last. Each one is also a small memorial to failed subjets. Can you complete the tasks they couldn't? You have 5 hours. Let the game begin."

At the last word the doors in the back flew open. Jeff looked towards the hallway. Menacing replicas of Jigsaw's traps filled it. He turned back to his wife who seemed utterly depressed. "Lynn, Did you hear that? We can go find Corbett."

Lynn smiled. "No. It's okay. You can go." She watched her husband walk through the door. She would never understand why he left but knew he was right. Opening the envelope she gazed at the needles. Taking a deep breath Lynn injected the three needles in her right arm. All three drugs mixed her blood and took her life quickly without any pain.

A small scraping noise echoed through the sewers. It was joined with a muffled plea.

"Help…please. Somebody…get…me…out." It was Daniel. Somehow he made it. He weakly pounded on the door. He coughed leaving blood pouring out of his mouth. It the darkness he could tell 25 other people were dead. He was alone in the bathroom.

Without much luck he crawled to the door and pulled. It was locked. Daniel felt for the hacksaw lying on the ground. He felt a tape recorder then hit several buttons before it played.

A shiver went down Daniel's spine as he listened to the tape meant for his father. The familiar feeling of hatred filled him. Amanda was against him, the entire time. She knew everything.

Grabbing the saw Daniel laid flat on the ground. He whispered a prayer to himself wishing the best for his family. In his last act Daniel dug the saw in his neck. Four deep slashes was all it took to end his life.

In the dead bathroom next to Rigg's cold hand a small radio squealed a message. "Sergeant Rigg! We just found a body here. I think it's Detective Matthews. Oh, God. He's all slashed apart. Sergeant Rigg. Rigg, Do you copy? Rigg! Rigg!"

Jeff was nearing the last few traps in this Jigsaw maze. His first trap was fairly easy. The key to the next room was hidden in a crate. He needed to break each box and dig for the key. Jeff's only obstacle was the extra things in the boxes. The first crate was filled with needles. The second had razors. A third box caused an explosion of white powder that Jeff identified as cocaine. The box with the right key contained a humorous surprise, live lobsters and crabs with keys attached to each of their pinchers.

His next game was a mental puzzle. Rows of fire jets led to the door. There were five knobs to shut off the four rows of fire jets. Jeff's job was to figure out which knobs controlled the jets and which one controlled the door. Escaping with minor burns Jeff walked into his next trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeff tried to figure out his mistake. Somewhere along the line he screwed up and now he was stuck. His arm got tangled in the razor wire maze. The more he pulled, the more his skin peeled off. He tried undoing the wires leaving his hands bloody.

A hidden timer rang. Jeff hoped it meant he had a few hours left. He continued puling at the wire to release his arm. It wasn't long before his hands were tangled. There was no way his hands could get out themselves. Foolishly Jeff tore at the wires with his mouth. Only one hand moved.

"Fuck this!" Jeff screamed as he tore away from the tangle. Half of the skin on his right arm hung in the cage. Almost manic he ran through the rest of the maze. He stood in the heart of the next game that waited.

Amanda walked along the small manger's box over looking the maze of traps. She outdid herself. Every trap was cleverly scaled down. She watched Jeff nearly rip his arm off in the razor wire. One of the best things she saw in years.

The next trap posed more of a challenge. She took John's code on the wall idea and fitted it to her maze. Instead of a safe the code opened a door. Amanda yawned. _This could get interesting,_ she thought.

Down in the room Jeff looked at the walls lined with numbers. He looked for some distinction. The door had four slots for numbers. All he needed was to find the four numbers that stuck out.

Jeff got as close to the numbers as possible. Any mistake would show the combination. He checked every number then panicked. Every copy of the number was exactly the same size, shape and had the same mistakes. He rushed over to the door and placed four numbers in the door. He pulled the handle then a gun shot him in the shoulder. As he staggered back the door sprung open.

A green bag fell from the door. Jeff was in too much pain to notice it and continued in the room. It was pitch black and smelled like rotten meat. Jeff walked around he had no idea where he was going or what he was looking for. While he walked a strange feeling came over him. It felt as if a web was trapping him.

Jeff's shoulder felt tight. What ever he was in was starting to suffocate him. Jeff fell to his knees covered. He began coughing and shaking. The invisible wire finally choked Jeff to death.

Amanda laughed watching Jeff. "You could have gotten out of it." She hit a switch on the desk and all the lights came on. She admired the room Jeff had died in. She called it her grand masterpiece.

Using fishing line, glue and corpses Amanda put together a small web. Part of her felt it was to harsh but the other part felt it's how John would have wanted her first trap without his guidance to be like. While Jeff was sorting through the crates Amanda had gotten the bodies to make it possible.

The first stage of Amanda's masterpiece displayed Danica Scott. Her body was cut so her arms, legs, torso and head could each be threaded through with the fishing line. The lines were one behind and other each part in a different position. The end result looked like Danica in her final moments minus the ice.

Judge Halden's body and Timothy Young's body were set similarly to Danica's only in the position they were in when they died. Amanda included Jigsaw in the web of corpses. She had him set exactly like he was in the bathroom trap with the strings making him hover a foot of the ground. Jeff had made it to the end of the maze and was tangled in the last part of the maze. The part that Corbett's body was strung from. The only way Corbett was different from the rest was she was still in one piece.

Amanda looked through her plans on her desk. She looked at a small list posted under Jigsaw's medical file. Everyone she had killed or wanted to kill was marked on the list. Adam, Laura, Troy, Kerry, and Corbett were all marked as being personally killed. Lynn, Daniel and the SWAT team were marked as killed by drugs. Jill, Lawrence, Allison, Diana, and Eric were classified as witnesses and therefore needed to be taken care of.

Stumped for ideas Amanda called an old friend.

A male's voice answered the phone. "Derek Young, here."

"Hey it's Amanda. Your cousin." Amanda replied.

"Mandy? I haven't heard from you since you were targeted by the Jigsaw Killer. What do you need?"

"Remember a few months ago when you said you and your friends were looking for work?"

"Yeah. We're still available if you need us."

Amanda smiled. "I need everyone you can get. Novices to Pros."

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'm at the old car factory. No questions. Be here by Friday."

There was a silence on the end of the line and a different voice. "Mandy, We can be there tonight. I'll see you." Whoever it was hung up the phone without mentioning his name.

Amanda hung up the phone gently and then looked down at the maze. She held back tears as she saw John's corpse below her.

"John." Amanda whispered, "You don't know what it means to me that you held out for me like this. I guess there isn't much to say aside from thank you. But you didn't change me. I am still a murderer and always will be."

EPILOUGE:

Amanda asked her cousin and his friends to find and murder Jill, Dr. Gordon, Allison, Diana and Detective Matthews. However there plan was discovered and they were taken to court. Amanda's cousin was found guilty of previous charges as with other charges.

Amanda herself was found not guilty by reason of insanity during her trial. She was sentenced to participate in several programs to treat her. Eventually, Amanda married and had two kids. However she stopped attending meetings and therapy which resulted in her being placed in a mental facility. She was found dead by a nurse several months after her admittance. Cause of death was never determined


End file.
